1. Field
The present invention relates to a technology for a tent, and more particularly, to a highly flexible and durable tent, a tent connecting rod and a device configured to control the connecting rod to automatically fold or unfold the tent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tent connecting rod for a tent does not satisfy both of flexibility and durability requirements. Therefore, what is required is to provide a tent connecting rod that can satisfy both of the requirements. In order to unfold or fold a large-sized tent as well as a small-sized tent, it is necessary for many people to cooperate with each other and to spend much time, which causes an inconvenient and dangerous situation and hence blocks the popularization of tent.
Therefore, what is needed is to solve this problem and to provide a durable tent which has an improved torsional strength to endure an external factor, such as the wind rising outside the tent, and is beautiful when in use.